That one girl in Gryffindor!
by marissa45
Summary: Harry is back for his third year so is this mysterious girl! The Events are adding up but not as much "WOW" at the end of the Story!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger sat in a compartment, one Professor was sleeping ( " Remus J. Lupin" as Hermione said it) in the same compartment. There was a knock on the door, One girl with Black Hair and Green Eyes was standing there. Ron who was closest opened the door.

" Is there a seat? Oh wait your full" She said.

" Bloody… I mean yeah there's a seat" Ron said. She smiled and sat next to Harry.

" Sorry to interrupt but there was no were to sit" She said.

" No it's fine" Ron said.

" So…, what's your name, I'm Hermione , that's Ron and Harry?" Hermione asked as she introduced herself, Harry and Ron.

" Oh, it's Marissa" Marissa said. The train rambled on the tracks for hours and they were almost to Hogwarts. The train jolted and stopped…..

" What was that?" Harry asked as he poked his head out the compartment like others out of their compartments.

" I'm going to check with the driver" Hermione said as she got up and walked out of the compartment. The lights just then went out. Then they flickered. The Compartment opened.

" Hermione?" Harry asked.

"No it's Neville" Neville said.

"Neville what are you doing here?" Ron asked.

" I just wanted to check on you guys" Neville responded. Then the lights came on.

" Who is this?" Neville asked looking at Marissa.

" Marissa, I took private lessons for two years now finally I'm going to Hogwarts, but I think not right now since we stopped" Marissa said.

" Private lessons?" Ron asked.

"Yeah they cost a Fortune but my Step-Dad paid for it" Marissa said. Then the lights went out. An eerie silence took over the whole train… The compartment felt cold and the windows and the bottle by the windows iced up. The compartment door opened and a ghastly sight it was. A black figure was standing in the doorway, A scabby hand reached out and it felt like they were never going to be happy again ( for Marissa it way normal because her step parents were mean). Remus stood up and cast a spell. White filled the room. Harry passed out as he heard a Scream and someone else hit the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Someone was slapping at Harry's face and he didn't know at all what happened until' it flooded back into his mind. The black figure, the screaming and someone else hitting the floor with himself.

" Harry?" Ron asked.

" I'm fine" Harry responded. Harry looked over at the other side of the compartment were Hermione was shaking Marissa awake…. So Marissa passed out too.

" W-what happened?" Marissa asked in a faint voice.

" You and Harry passed out" Hermione answered. A loud snapping noise was heard it turned out to be Lupin breaking a slab of chocolate.

" Here have some" Lupin said handing them all chocolate. They all ate it, it felt comforting. Ten minutes passed and they were to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Marissa went with the first years to get sorted and Harry, Ron and Hermione boarded the Carriages. They got out and the last person you wanted to see was standing with Crabbe and Goyle.

" So potter you passed out!" Malfoy asked smirking. Harry kept walking trying to avoid Malfoy. Malfoy went ahead pushing back the Trio. Harry balled his hands into Fists but Hermione calmed him down. They entered the Giant Oak Doors along with the other hundred of students.

" Potter… Granger!" Professor McGonagall said as she pulled them from the Crowd. She took them to her Office a warm fire welcomed them. Then she gestured Harry and Hermione to sit down. Madame Pomfrey came in, she quickly examined Harry. She murmured something about Dementors and carried on.

" I'm fine Professor Lupin gave me Chocolate!" Harry said.

" Looks like we finally have a Defense against the Dark Arts teacher that knows his remedies" Madame Pomfrey said as she went out the Office.

" Very well Potter, Wait outside so I can talk to Miss. Granger about her Course schedule, then we'll go to the Feast together" Professor McGonagall said. Harry waited only a few minutes before they both came out and together they went down to the Feast. Once they got to the Great hall a student was caring the Sorting stool, he set it down. Professor McGonagall hurried to the front. The Doors opened and First years flooded in. It was easy to spot Marissa, because it's easy spot a Thirteen year old out of a bunch of eleven year olds. Professor McGonagall quickly explained the Sorting process. She held the Parchment roll and started calling out names. ( These are random people!) Jake Austin…Slytherin. Abigail Roberts ( J) ….. Ravenclaw. Christian Rich…. Hufflepuff. Kyle Ashland …Gryffindor.

" Marissa….Malfoy" Professor McGonagall said. Harry's jaw dropped.

" Difficult I see Slytherin, but Gryffindor fits you best so….. It better be Gryffindor!" The Sorting hat said.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry looked over at Malfoy he was wide eyed, Harry could guess that he was thinking " My Sister is a Gryffindor!" . She got up from the stool and walked slowly to the Gryffindor table.

" I bet she dyed her hair black and it's blonde underneath" Ron said to Harry when she sat at the very end of the table were no one there.

" I feel sorry for her, imagine what her father would do to here when he finds out she's a Gryffindor" Hermione said.

"Are you mad?" Ron asked.

" No, Ronald I'm not mad at all!" Hermione said. Ron turned a bright shade of red, because he hates it when she calls him by his first name! After Dumbledore gave his speech and the feast ended. The students went to their dormitories. Hermione caught up with Marissa, portraying a Prefect or a Head Girl showed her to the common room and pointed out the Dormitories. Marissa sank low into a squashy chair by the welcoming fire. Over in the corner of the common room, Fred, George, Lee Jordan and a couple others were playing Truth or Dare.

" Truth or Dare Fred?" Lee Jordan asked. Fred was wise and went with truth because Lee Jordan cam come up with the most ghastly dares.

" Okay so have you ever kissed a girl? Not including your mum" Lee Jordan said as a couple people snickered at the 'mum' part.

"Uh Truth!" Fred said.

" Okay I dare you to snog a girl by morning!" Lee Jordan. Fred gulped and he looked around, Lavender Brown? No! Hermi- No! How about that girl going up the stairs. He quickly ran up the steps. The girl looked at him, she looked a bit slytherin-ish.

" Can I help you?" She asked in a definitely kind of Malfoy way. Lee Jordan and George were routing him on…. Lee Jordan smiled and pointed to her. Fred gave a nod and George said something to the Group.

" Umm….uhhh…" Fred said. The Girl turned around and started up the stairs again.

"Wait!" Fred called. She turned around and went down the steps were he was.

"Yes" She said. Fred grabbed her and he pulled her close and then their lips met. He could hear Lee Jordan, George and the group say " Go Fred!" He stayed longer that he expected and she didn't move at all ( Fred thought she was in shock). He let go and she looked at him and ran off to the Girl's Dormitory.

Marissa sat on her four poster bed and thought about something that just happened on the steps, this random redhead snogged her! She also thought of her father, and what he would do when he writes to her and she says Slytherin and Draco says Gryffindor and he proves it. I'm done for! Hermione came into the room and found Marissa

" Looks like someone likes you, Marissa!" Hermione said referring to the snog. Marissa blushed and she looked down at her feet.

" I'm sorry… sorry for what your father's going to do to you once he finds out you're a Gryffindor." Hermione said.

" I can take it, Hermione" Marissa said.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter © ! Only J.K Rowling and Warner Bros.

The next morning Marissa sat at the Gryffindor table silently as she wrote a letter to her father:

Dear Father,

I'm doing fine here at Hogwarts…and I made at least one friend because once everyone found out that I was a 'Malfoy' they well avoided me except this one nice girl Hermione. The house that I got put in well isn't what we all were hoping for….it's colors are a certain not Green and Silver but otherwise. The sorting hat might of put me into Gryffindor…. But at least I have a house right?

From,

Marissa Malfoy

Harry looked over to see her seal the parchment envelope with a wax seal imprinted with the Malfoy coat of arms. She gave it to a rather handsome owl ( probably the Malfoys' owl) and it flew away with the letter in it's beak. Ron stuffed his face with is morning essentials ( Food). Hermione buried her nose into a book and Ginny was fixing her perfectly straight red hair.

" Harry so that you know we have Hagrid's class first thing" Hermione said. Harry nodded his head and took a sip of his pumpkin juice. The classes began and the professors shooed the students that were in the great hall. Gryffindor and sadly Slytherin walked down the stone stairs that led to the Forbidden Forest and Hagrid's house.

" Okay so today kids I have something special fer' ya'" Hagrid said leading them to a gate that was heavily padlocked. He unlocked it and the students filled in. Three magnificent winged creatures roamed around the pen. Hagrid beamed and beckoned to them.

" It can't be!" Ron said looking at Hagrid and then back to the creatures.

" Hippogriffs" Hagrid said. Neville was fondling with his Monster book of Monsters and it fought back and the force pushed Neville onto the ground. Hagrid whistled and the Gray Hippogriff came to him. He explained everything about them and then asked if two people would volunteer everyone stepped back…except Harry and Marissa.

" Good!" Hagrid said. Marissa stepped forward a little and then bowed making contact with it's beady eyes.

" Good , now Harry" Hagrid said. Harry reluctantly stepped forward and bowed making contact. Buckbeak bowed back.

" Go ahead and pet him" Hagrid instructed. Marissa came up to Buckbeak and pet his beak. Harry pet his beak too but slowly. Harry could see Ron and Hermione giving him thumbs up.

" Now you guys get to ride him" Hagrid said.

" What!" Harry protested. Hagrid raised Marissa onto Buckbeak and then he lifted a protesting Harry onto the winged creatures back. Hagrid then gave a quick slap to Buckbeak's rear end and then Buckbeak ran forward and took off. The scenery was beautiful and they flew over the grand school. Buckbeak lowered to the lake and Marissa bent over and touched the sparkling water with her hand.

" It's so beautiful here" Marissa said apparently breath taken by the view.

" Yeah" Harry agreed with the black haired Malfoy. They landed with a slight bump. Hagrid helped them off. Marissa's sleek hair was now wind swept. Her eyes were filled with joy. She went off to go find her brother. But…apparently he already came.

" If Potter and my sister can do this obviously I can ride that bloody thing too" Malfoy said as he strutted over to Buckbeak.

" Bloody bird" He murmured under his breath. Buckbeak obviously heard what he said because he kicked and slashed his front talons down his arms. He gave a shriek of pain.

" It's killed me! It's killed me!" Malfoy shrieked.

" It didn't kill you" Hagrid said rushing over to pick him up.

" That bloody chicken!" Malfoy said. He shrieked again. They rushed out the gate and to Hogwarts.

" Yeah right you're the bloody chicken" Marissa murmured. Harry gave a slight chuckle to Marissa's murmur. Malfoy was a git he had to agree with the black haired Malfoy again twice this day.


End file.
